Gem Cities
This is documentation for the Cities part of the G&K Enhanced Mod (GEM). General Balance *Separated some early yields from the capital. Click for details. **0 , 0 , 2 , 2 Palace (was 5, 5, 5, 5). **12 , 12 , 10 12 from difficulty (was 0, 0, 0, 9). **1 , 3 , 0 per city (was 0, 1, 1) *Happiness 4 per city (was 3). 4 per city (unchanged). 5 per city (unchanged). 4 per 4 in non-occupied cities (unchanged). 4 per 3 in cities (unchanged). *Golden Ages **Cities produce +20% to all yields during Golden Ages. Click for details. **400 base cost for a Golden age, and +300 more for each additional GA (was 500, 250). **Happiness continues to contribute to the golden age counter during golden ages. *Increased all non-specialist income and expenses to 200%. Changing both income and expenses has minimal direct effect on gameplay, but alters the percieved value between these and other yields, which has a positive impact on other balance efforts. *30 base cost to grow cities (was 15). *City border expansion via culture is slightly slower than vanilla. Via gold it is cheaper at first and more expensive later. Both and can expand to the 4th ring around cities (was only culture). Click for details. *Doubled the gold return when an opponent beats us to a World Wonder. *Most early buildings no longer have a purchase cost penalty. Purchase efficiency now depends mainly on the cost of each individual building (more expensive buildings are more efficient to buy). *All buildings cost increased roughly 1.8x. Wonders and Projects increased in cost roughly 1.2x *Domestic trade routes favor large, populated cities more, and tiny cities less. Less gold earned from trade routes than vanilla. *Settlers cost more to purchase. *Minimum city distance is 2. *The capital’s radius is visible at the start of the game. Click for details. *Improved A.I. city placement. *Borders expand more easily to resources and natural wonders. Resources World Wonders *Great Wall gives a free Great General. Available at Masonry (was Engineering). *Great Lighthouse gives +20 XP for sea units. *Pyramids give a free Settler (was 2 Workers). Available at Trade (was Masonry). *Temple of Artemis: +20 XP for Archery/Mounted Archer units (was extra production) *Statue of Zeus: Renamed Parthenon. Additional 1 Great General point (was 0). Replaced +15% city bonus with +10% to Great General combat bonus. Available at Mathematics (was Bronze Working). *Mausoleum: Renamed as Flavian Amphitheatre (Colosseum) Grants a free Great Merchant and a free colosseum. No Gold per GP use. Adds city bonus on horses and ivory instead of stone and marble. Available at Horseback Riding (was Masonry). *Terra Cotta Army instantly expands the city border to the 3rd ring and gives 10 . Available at Calendar (was Construction). *More for Colossus. (10, was 5). Available at Trade (was Iron Working) *Great Library provides free tech and library (was free tech). Increased cost to 230 (was 185) *Oracle: 10 (was 3 ). Available at Drama (was Philosophy) *Hanging Garden gives 6 3 (was 10 ). Available at Engineering (was Mathematics). *Chichen Itza removed Happiness (-4). *Porcelain Tower adds 25% to trade agreements. No longer adds to research agreements. Available at Archaeology (was Architecture). *Angkor Wat provides a one-time boost of +40 with all known City States. Available at Guilds (was Education) *5 5 5 5 for the mountain tile Machu Picchu is built on. No longer affect Trade Route income. Available at Engineering (was Guilds) *Hagia Sophia. +6 . Provides Cathedral like bonus to city (+6 culture, faith per population). Available at Construction (was Theology). *Kremlin: Minimum 2-tile border radius for every city and -25% border expansion costs (no longer gives a defense bonus). Available at Gunpowder (was Metallurgy). *Brandenburg Gate: gives a free Military Academy in its city, plus +20 XP to all newly trained units in all cities. *+5 Forbidden Palace. Available at Printing Press (was Banking). *Pentagon heals all units every turn. Decreased cost to 1060 (was 1250). *Statue of Liberty: +2 for all specialists. Available at Refrigeration (was Plastics). *Cristo Redentor: +2 for Artist Specialists (was -10% policy cost). Increased cost. Available at Ecology (was Plastics). *Sydney Opera House: 2 free policies and 2 /turn (was 1, 50%). *Djenne Mosque: Provides Mosque-like bonuses in city. Not a free mosque. Gives a free Great Prophet. *Hubble Telescope: Renamed Bell Labs. Provides free Spaceship Factory (was 25% spaceship bonus). Available at Rocketry (was Satellites). *Leaning Tower: Renamed Duomo. Available at Banking (was Printing Press). *Eiffel Tower: available at Electricity (was Radio). *Alhambra: Available at Physics (was Chivalry). *Big Ben: Available at Economics (was Industrialisation). *Himeji Castle: Available at Chivalry (was Gunpowder). *Petra: Available at Construction (was Currency). *Sistene Chapel: Available at Architecture (was Acoustics). *Taj Mahal: Available at Printing Press (was Architecture). *Louvre, Notre Dame, Neuschwanstein removed. *Added the following new wonders: **Banuae Rice Terraces. Available at Bronze Working. +4 . +1 on all local hills. 2 . Must be built in a hill city. Expands culture ring to all local hills. **Churches of Lalibela. Available at Philosophy. +25% empire . +1 on local hills. +4 , 2 . Expands culture ring to all local hills. **Wat Phra Kaew. Available at Archaeology. +5 and on all shrines and temples. +4 , 2 . **Panama Canal. Available at Dynamite. +25% Trade Route income. +1 Naval Movement. Must be built in a coastal city. **Hollywood. Available at Radio. Gives a free Great Artist. Gives 4 tradeable "movies", a luxury resource. +25% in city. **Itaipu Dam. Available at Electronics. +15% in all cities. Gives a free hydro plant in the city, and a free great engineer. Must be built on a river. **Large Hadron Collider. Available at Particle Physics. Provides 2 free technologies. National Wonders *Some of the production cost for National Wonders is shifted from the prerequisite buildings (required in 75% of cities) to the National Wonders' cost per city modifier (much higher). Currently 100 base cost and +25 cost-per-city. *When a new city is added to the empire (including puppets), National Wonders increase in cost but do not cancel construction. *National Epic gives 50% Great Person rate, and requires Amphitheaters instead of Monuments. *Most National wonders give 8 yield + 25% yield. *Added a Grand Temple national wonder (included in fall official patch). Requires Temples. Gives +8 and 25% Faith. *Specialist Slots **1 Engineer - Heroic Epic **1 Engineer - Ironworks **1 Merchant - National Treasury **1 Merchant - Circus Maximus **1 Scientist - National College **1 Scientist - Oxford University **1 Artist - National Epic **1 Artist - Hermitage Specialists and Great People *2 (Great Person Points) Specialists (was 3) with +50% from Garden (was 25%). *All specialists provide 3 of their respective yields. *Added the Great Works mod by Moriboe. Creating a Great Work with a Great Artist inside a friendly city gives a large instant bonus to the city, like a Great Engineer’s bonus. Click for details. *Increased income from Great Merchant trade mission. *Specialist slots reassigned on various buildings. *All great people have the option to start a Golden Age (Generals and Admirals at reduced lengths). Buildings Food *Granaries cost more upkeep (2) but improve all grain resources and salt (no longer deer or bananas). *Watermill provides less (1) but more (3). *Floating Gardens renamed Chinampa (more accurate local name). 0 upkeep. *Hospitals: +6 (was +5). *Aqueducts improve bananas, citrus, and truffles +1 *Harbor and Lighthouse swapped roles and techs. Harbor now provides +1 on coast and work boats. *Gardens add +1 . Production *Shifted the names of several production buildings for more realism (no change to effects). A short historical summary is in each building’s Civilopedia entry. **Renaissance Workshops speed construction of buildings (replaces Windmill). **Blast Furnaces improve Iron, Coal, Copper and unit production, and predate Steel (replaces Forge). **Smithies improve all production and are required for a Foundry (replaces Workshop) **Foundries are places for large-scale production of metal castings (replaces Ironworks). *Military training buildings provide a small amount of base Production, and experience gains become greater at higher tier buildings. (10 on Barracks, 30 on Military Academy). *Stone Works is not restricted by plains cities. *Stable: 1 and +20% for all mounted units (was 0, 15%). Stables improve all livestock resources and no longer have a nearby resource requirement. Stables also increase the production of all mounted units (only melee mounted units in vanilla). Upkeep increased (2). *Workshop has a higher bonus for buildings (15%, was 10%). *Warehouse speeds production of naval units 25% (was 15% on Seaport). Requires a Harbor. Provides production on sea resources. *Blast Furnace improves Iron, Copper, and Coal and does not have a nearby resource requirement. *Hydro Plant does not require Aluminum, requires a Water Mill. *Spaceship Factory available at Computers (was Robotics). Details *Increased production: **Warehouse +1 **Seaport +2 **Factory +15% (was +10%) *1 Engineer: **Barracks **Blast Furnace (now buildable anywhere) **Smithy **Factory **Military Academy Gold *Market: 20% and +1 on Luxury Resources, moved to to Trade technology. *Circus costs more (2 upkeep). Adds +1 for Horses and Ivory. *Mint: .5 per pop, 1 on Gold, Silver, Copper, and Gems, and may be built in any city. *Banks give 30% . Requires Mint in city. *Stock Exchanges give 1 per pop (was 1 + 33%). Available at Electronics (was Electricity). *National Treasury gives 8 +20% and +25% trade route income (was 8, 0%, 0). *Seaport provides 1 on all sea tiles. *Lighthouse provides naval trade routes connections, upkeep reduced (1). Renamed from Harbor. *1 Merchant: **Lighthouse **Market **Stock Exchange **Mint **Bank Science *New turn-0 science building added: Mentor's Hall, which grants 0.5 / and +1 *Library: 0.5 / and +15% . *Observatories: 8 + 10% (was 0 + 50%), require a mountain within 2 tiles (was 1 tile). *Maintenance doubled for all science buildings. *Research Labs give +1 on water tiles. *1 on jungle tiles: **University (was 2) **Public School **Research Lab *1 Scientist: **Library **University **Public School **Research Lab Culture *Amphitheaters with access to elaborate clothing for religious ceremonies provide extra culture (Silk, Cotton, Furs, Dye). *Opera House provides +50% . *Museum provides +1 per population. *1 Artist: **Amphitheater **Opera House **Museum **Cathedral **Broadcast Tower **Shrine Faith *Shrine and cathedral each add an artist slot. Miscellaneous *Walls: 100 hitpoints (was 50) *Castle: 150 hitpoints (was 25) *Arsenal: 200 hitpoints (was 25) *Military Base: 250 hitpoints (was 25), -25% damage from aircraft, and -50% damage from nukes. *Bomb Shelter: Removed. *Palace adds 100 hit points and +4 Defense. *Courthouse: 140 cost, +10 cost per population (lower base cost, but higher in later/larger cities). No maintanence cost, higher rush buy cost. *Garden : +50% (was 25). Buildable anywhere. *+1 for each Colosseum, Theater, and Stadium. Colosseums cost 2 maintenance (was 1). *Buildings Cost charted.